Un nouveau départ
by Ellypsis
Summary: John était confus, mais au fond de lui, il était heureux, car il savait que maintenant, rien ni personne ne pourrait lui prendre Sherlock. Son Sherlock. Post saison 2 épisode 3.


Souvent John se réveillait en sursaut, complétement essoufflé dans ses draps trempés de sueur. Toujours à cause du même cauchemar qui tournait en boucle dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Un cauchemar qui se répétait sans arrêts et qui hantait toutes ses pensées. À cause d'une réalité qu'il ne pourra jamais accepter.

Sherlock est mort, et il n'a rien pu faire.

Le cauchemar de John est toujours le même. Il est dans une pièce oppressante blanche sans porte ni fenêtre, face à face avec Sherlock, ils se regardent mutuellement dans le blanc des yeux. Puis finalement, Sherlock sort un pistolet de son manteau et le pointe sur sa propre tempe, il dit : « John, si tu ne m'en empêche pas, je vais tirer, je suis obligé et tu le sais.. »

Lorsqu'il entend ça le médecin n'a qu'une envie, courir auprès de lui et de lui retirer son arme. Mais le John de son rêve reste de marbre. Il ne bouge pas. Il fixe le regard apeuré de l'autre qui le supplie : « S'il te plait… John.. empêche-moi .. ! » Mais le blond ne bouge pas d'un cil. Il regarde le doigt du détective presser la détente petit à petit. Le coup part, Sherlock s'effondre, et John ne peut toujours pas bouger et regarde son ami se vider de son sang sur le sol blanc.

Puis il se réveille, en criant, parfois en pleurant, tremblant, complétement trempé de transpiration.

John n'a toujours pas fait son deuil, et ne le fera sûrement jamais. Il s'en veut. Il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir vu la détresse de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, et de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Peu de temps après le décès de son ami, le militaire se rendit compte que les sentiments qu'il avait toujours eu pour Sherlock étaient bien plus importants et bien plus forts que de l'amitié, il ne savait pas concrètement si c'était de l'amour, mais en tout cas c'est ce qui à ses yeux s'en rapprochait le plus. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avec les femmes avec qui il était sorti qu'il ne pouvait pas comparer. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre un mot sur la relation qui les unissait, car selon lui aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour la définir.

La perte de son ami avait engendré de nombreuses conséquences sur sa vie :

Le médecin avait sombré dans une profonde dépression, et passait plusieurs heures par semaine chez son psy.

Sa vie sociale était équivalente à un trou noir. Il ne sortait plus, il avait perdu gout aux femmes, à la luxure, et a la vie.

Si Mme. Hudson n'avait pas été là, il se serait probablement laissé mourir de faim. Il ne voyait plus d'intérêts à se nourrir.

Elle le retrouvait souvent recroquevillé sur le fauteuil de Sherlock, serrant des vêtements ou des objets lui ayant appartenu. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, il avait perdu cette étincelle dans son regard, comme vidé de toute son humanité, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une simple enveloppe corporelle dénué d'âme, remplie de tristesse et de souffrance.

Malgré les conseils de sa psychiatre et du peu des personnes qui s'inquiétaient encore un tant soit peu pour lui, John avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter le 221b Baker Street, même si il était très dur pour lui d'habiter là.

Chaque objet, chaque détail lui rappelait son ancienne vie, sa vie avec Sherlock, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre puisse vivre ici, dans leur appartement, leur univers unique et indéfinissable.

Mais depuis quelques temps, John commençait à remonter la pente. Ses cauchemars continuaient mais étaient moins réguliers. Il se reprenait lentement en main. Il recommençait à sortir de temps en temps, les visites chez sa psychiatre était de moins en moins fréquentes, il avait quitté son cabinet de médecin qui l'ennuyait profondément, et avait trouvé un poste à mis temps en tant que légiste à Scotland Yard. Le fait de continuer les enquêtes était en quelque sorte un moyen de rendre hommage à son ami défunt qui lui manquait plus que tout au monde.

John essayait très lentement de tourner la page après ces deux ans de malheur, même s'il savait qu'au plus profond de lui cette blessure resterait ouverte à tout jamais.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas simple non plus pour Sherlock de simuler sa mort aux yeux de John, son John. Mais il l'avait fait pour son bien, pour pouvoir le sauver ainsi que le peu de personne qui comptaient à ses yeux.

Il préférait devoir recommencer mille fois et vivre cacher que de continuer sa vie normale dans un monde où John n'existe plus. Il préférait voir un John triste qu'un John mort.

Régulièrement Mycroft lui envoyait des vidéos des caméras dissimulées à l'appartement. Ces vidéos lui faisaient du mal, car il détestait le voir malheureux, plongé dans un profond désespoir.

Voir son John dans un tel état le torturait, il avait envie de passer au travers de l'écran de le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il n'était pas mort. Sherlock se sentait coupable d'être la raison de son malheur, mais pour se remonter le moral, il se disait que s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait eu à faire, John ne serait plus de ce monde.

Il avait passé ses deux dernières années à démanteler le réseau terroriste de Moriarty. Il avait dû tuer. Il s'était fait emprisonné, et torturer à maintes reprises.

Mais Il avait réussi. C'était terminé, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, il allait revoir John et pouvoir lui dire toute la vérité. Il allait pouvoir retrouver cette complicité si atypique qu'ils partageaient et qui lui manquait terriblement, car John était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, la seule personne qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était (ou presque), sans le juger, la seule personne qui le rendait humain et le traitait en tant que tel.

Il donnerait sans hésiter sa vie pour celle du médecin, et était persuadé que John ferait de même.

* * *

Comme chaque dimanche John se rendit au cimetière, pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami. C'était devenu une habitude, un réflexe. Il lui racontait sa semaine, il lui disait qu'il lui manquait, et avant de partir il lui demandait de revenir, d'arrêter d'être mort, en espérant que sa prière se réalise un jour.

Et donc ce dimanche-là comme à son habitude, John s'assit dans le froid glacial de l'aube près de la pierre tombale du brun, et lui parla un long moment, il avait conscience que c'était légèrement ridicule, mais ça lui faisait du bien, ça le libérait. Il se releva lentement, et commença à partir. Mais après deux enjambées, il se retourna et lui dit une dernière chose.

"Je sais que ça fais plus de deux ans, et que je devrais passer à autre chose Sherlock, mais j'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur... Un jour il faudra que je le fasse, je le sais, mais pas tout de suite d'accord ? Alors pour l'instant... arrête d'être mort s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi ! "

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il restait là, comme s'il attendait une réponse de la pierre en face de lui.

"Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi .."

John se raidit, il reconnaissait cette voie grave, elle ne pouvait être que la sienne. Il n'arrivait pas à se retourner il ne pouvait pas, il était pétrifié, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Mais pourtant Sherlock Holmes, son meilleur ami, était bel et bien juste derrière lui.

Sherlock avait peur de la réaction de John, il était terrifié. Mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le serrer dans ses bras. Face à la non-réaction de son ami, le détective se rapprocha de lui, et mis une main sur son épaule.

"John.. je.. "

Il s'arrêta quand il vit le médecin se retourner. Il fut médusé par la transformation de son ami il avait maigrit, son visage s'était assombri, son regard était vide, il avait l'air épuisé.

Le cours de ses pensées se fit interrompre par un violent coup en pleine mâchoire et il fut propulsé au sol. Légèrement étourdi, il mit quelque instant à reprendre ses esprits. Il mit un bras au-dessus de sa tête au cas où, pour se protéger d'un éventuel futur coup et se releva, faisant face à son agresseur.

"John, je t'en prie, calme toi, laisse-moi-t'expliquer "

John était hors de lui, tremblant, les poings serrés, le regard noir, il était comme habité par la rage.

Le détective saisit les poignets de son colocataire fermement, pour les maintenir, mais tout en veillant à ne pas le blesser et lui dit sèchement:

"John, maintenant calme toi, et laisse-moi te raconter "

John se tut et baissa les yeux.

Sherlock commença son récit, depuis le début, il lui expliqua tout en détail sans rien lui cacher, il lui dit toute la vérité. Mais John restait impassible, de marbre face aux aveux de son ami. Alors le brun expliqua en vain :

"Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger, tu es la seule personne à qui ...je ...tiens vraiment. Je sais que tu as souffert, mais moi, aussi alors s'il te plait... ne m'en veux pas. "

Les pommettes de Sherlock se teintèrent de rouge, ses mots étaient sortis tous seuls, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

John savait que le détective avait du mal à s'exprimer, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments, et fut légèrement touché par la gêne de son ami. Mais il ne décolla pas son regard du sol, il était en colère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps avant de refaire surface, et pour quoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas essayé de le contacter.

Sherlock ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'inertie de John.

"John.. Dit quelque chose..."

Le docteur releva la tête, plongeant son regard don celui de son interlocuteur. Un regard haineux, mais plein de tristesse. Il avait envie de crier et aveuglé par la colère il lui lança une seconde fois son poing à la figure.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai dû endurer ces deux dernières années. Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte à quel point ta « mort » m'a affectée. Tu ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où j'étais à deux doigts de me suicider car j'étais désespéré ! Tu étais la seule personne qui comptait dans ma vie, et du jour au lendemain tu disparais, me faisant croire que mon meilleur ami s'était suicidé ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer la culpabilité, la tristesse, et le désespoir qui m'ont rongée et détruit ! »

Il souffla pour essayer de calmer la haine qui montait petit à petit en lui et reprit :

"Juste des excuses, c'est la seule chose que j'attends de toi "

Sherlock porta la main à sa lèvre ensanglantée et lança sèchement:

" Sache que je ne regrette aucun de mes actes, j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait pour protégé les personnes qui me sont cher, je ne vais pas m'excuser pour avoir simulé mon suicide et disparu pendant deux ans, car si je devais le refaire, je le referai. Et si tu avais été à ma place je suis persuadé que tu aurais agi exactement de la même façon. J'aurais peut-être dû rester mort "

John fut surpris de la froideur avec laquelle il lui avait parlé.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Sans un mot. Puis Sherlock rompit le silence.

"Mais je suis désolé que cela t'ai fait souffrir et je m'en excuse. "

Sur ces mots, le détective rougit une fois encore, détourna le regard, et commença à partir.

John regarda le détective s'en aller, complétement abasourdi, car pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sherlock lui avait fait des excuses. Alors le médecin se précipita à la suite du brun qui avait déjà fait un petit bout de chemin, et le retint par la manche ce qui le fit se retourner.

Il hésita un court instant puis se rua dans les bras de son ami, passant ses bras autour de sa taille à l'intérieur du manteau qu'il affectionnait tant.

Sherlock fut surpris, puis finis par refermer ses bras autour du blond, l'entourant de son manteau noir, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses boucles brunes chatouillant le visage fatigué du médecin.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, se redécouvrant petit à petit.

Ils se délectaient de la chaleur procurée par leur éreinte, appréciant cette proximité, ce contact.

John sanglotait doucement sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je te hais Sherlock, sache-le.. »

« Mais tu m'as tellement manqué t'imagines même pas » lui murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.

Il sentit Sherlock sourire contre son cou « J'imagine très bien au contraire »

Ils restèrent ancrés l'un à l'autre pendant de nombreuses minutes, sans bouger.

John était confus, mais au fond de lui, il était heureux, car il savait que maintenant, rien ni personne ne pourrait lui prendre Sherlock.

Son Sherlock.


End file.
